goanimate_v3fandomcom-20200214-history
Cheryl and Jenny misbehave at Max and Gidget's Wedding and Get Grounded
Note: Max and Gidget come from the Secret Life of Pets. Cast: Cheryl - Princess Jenny - Salli Rainbow Dash - Princess Flurry Heart - Bridget Max - Joey Gidget - Julie Cheryl's mom - Jennifer Jenny's mom - Millie Transcript: (When Cheryl walked down the stairs) Cheryl: Hey mom, where are we going Cheryl's mom: Cheryl, we are going to the church to see the wedding of Max and Gidget, because they are both will get married. Cheryl: No way, I am not going because they are always grounding me for no freaking reason. Cheryl's mom: We are going and that's final. Get into the car or you are grounded. (When Cheryl and her mother drives to the church, they get out of their car and then go to church) Rainbow Dash: Good evening ladies and gentleman, I am Rainbow Dash from Ponyville, and today, I am going to introduce the wedding of Max and Gidget because they are both look cute and friendly. (When Max and Gidget saunter to the wedding with a red carpet) Rainbow Dash: Okay Max and Gidget, they will get kissed and will get married. We hope that they will have a baby after they will get married. (Max and Gidget kissing) Max: Gidget, I love you too! Gidget: Me too! We want to get married, and I am getting pregnant for the next year and have babies for the next year. Rainbow Dash: Listen up every person, please come on the stage and make a speech about why Max and Gidget kissing each other. (When Flurry Heart comes on stage, speaks out speech with a microphone) Flurry Heart: Thank you Max and Gidget, I am glad that they have now with bride and bridegroom, Max and Gidget. I hope they will get married after they will have a date. Please give us me and my friends applause to their wedding. (When Flurry Heart and her friends stand up and applause our wedding) Jenny: Cheryl, listen up. Flurry Heart, please get off the stage right now! I am now going to have a bad speech to our wedding with Cheryl. Cheryl: Max and Gidget, they are the worst couples ever because they always ground me and my friend Jenny for no freaking reason. They spend us doing a lot of homework, sending us to snowy planet and others that what they did to us! Jenny: I agree with Cheryl, they are the worst couples ever that they ruin the wedding. Cheryl's mom: Cheryl, how dare you misbehave at the wedding along with Jenny! Jenny's mom: And Jenny, how dare you misbehave at the wedding along with Cheryl! That's it! I am taking you back home right now! And your mom! Take Jenny back home right now as well as me! (After both moms drag these daughters in one of the both cars and drive to their homes each) Jenny's mom: Jenny, you are grounded grounded grounded for eternity for misbehaving at Max and Gidget's wedding! Go to your room now! (At Cheryl's house) Cheryl's mom: Cheryl, you are grounded grounded grounded for eternity for misbehaving at Max and Gidget's wedding! Go to your room now! Category:Grounded Videos Trivia